As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content, application, and/or service providers are turning to technologies such as cloud computing. Cloud computing, in general, is an approach to providing access to electronic resources through services, such as Web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. A user or customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to resources through the cloud, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and/or software needed.
In order to secure access to the customer's resources in the cloud and to help ensure that those resources perform tasks only under direction of that customer, the service provider can utilize a variety of different security approaches and policies. In many cases, such security techniques employ cryptographic services, such as services based on symmetric or asymmetric cryptography. Due to the multitenant nature of the computing environment, it can be important to ensure that malicious or unscrupulous users are not able to compromise those cryptographic services.